justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cotton Eye Joe
"Cotton Eye Joe" von ist tanzbar in Just Dance, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance The dancer is a cowgirl with dirty blond braids. She wears a blue cowboy hat. Her orange with a subtle yellow gradient shirt has blue accents. Her shirt only covers her chest, and her blue shorts are only as low as her upper thigh. She has red socks under her blue shoes. Just Dance Now In the remake, her hair matches her shirt, and her hat matches her shoes and shorts. Her socks are now orange instead of red. Background ''Just Dance The background takes place near two canyons, with many sheriff stars with the word DANCE on them. Just Dance Now The routine takes place in a desert with canyons in the background. During the chorus, the desert is sunlit, with orange-tinted clouds in the sky along with a bright noon sun. Backup dancers resembling the main coach appear around the sand floor (similar to [[Ninja Re Bang Bang|''Ninja Re Bang Bang]]). The backup dancers are colored shades of brown, and appear and disappear in quick, teleportation-style flashes. During the verses, the day turns to night. The sky is in a dark shade of blue, with clouds and a bright crescent moon in the sky. As with the day-scene, backup dancers also appear through out the night desert. However, these backup dancers have neon outlines, and teleport away in colorful flashes. The outro scene is identical to the verse scenes, with the exception of the presence of the backup dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Now remake: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Point to the screen. 'Gold Move 2: '''Move your arms as if you're taming a horse. '''Gold Move 4: '''Move your right arm as if you're putting your gun back in the pocket. This is the final move of the routine. cotton gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 cotton gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 cottom gm 3.png|Gold Move 4 Cej_gm13.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game Cej_gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game cej_gm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Captions Cotton Eye Joe appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Chainsaw * Chick Dance * Country Jig * Home On The Range * Western Lash * Western Slide * Western Street Trivia *"Hell" is not censored in the original game, but is censored in Just Dance Now ''and on ''Just Dance Unlimited. *The dancer bears a brief resemblence to P2 from 4x4, but the dancers are not the same as Julia Spiesser left after Just Dance 4. Also, both songs feature the sound of a cracking whip, but in 4x4 it's used to censor some words, while in this case, it's already part of the song. *In the Beta version, the dancer's features are slightly more distinguishable. *In '' Just Dance 4'', the track has an avatar, but much like'' Somethin' Stupid's P1 avatar, it did not return for the subsequent games. However, the avatar later returned in ''Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited with a different look. Gallery Tex1 256x256 e8b8162436bdcc18 14.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' Cotton.jpg|''Cotton Eye Joe'' (Remake) File:BetaEyedJoe.jpg|Beta version CottonEyeJoeMenu.png cotton pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms cottoneyejoe.png|The dancer Cottoneyejoenowplay.png cotton_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now cover Unnamed image (4).jpg|Background Wild Wild West P1 JD4 Avatar.png|Just Dance 4 Avatar Focotton.png|Just Dance Unlimited/Just Dance Now Avatar Videos Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (Official Music Video) HD - RednexMusic com Just Dance 1 Cotton-Eye Joe, Rednex Just Dance Now - Cotton Eye Joe 5* (720p HD) Just Dance 2016 - Cotton Eye Joe - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex Just Dance 2018 Cotton Eyed Joe 5 stars superstar nintendo switch References Site Navigation en:Cotton Eye Joept-br:Cotton-Eyed Joe Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1990s Kategorie:Country-Lieder Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Eurobeat Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Julia Spiesser